The present invention relates to a package for containing separate items, such as pills, tablets, doses of medicine, or the like, that can be stored therein and dispensed therefrom by an intended end-user, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a package including an outer sleeve housing a blister card that is slidable into and out of the sleeve whereby the structures of the sleeve and blister card interact to provide child-resistant, senior-friendly dispensing properties.
Simply by way of general example, a paperboard carded package including a blister card is disclosed by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0178949 A1 of Reilley et al. assigned to Anderson Packaging, Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Although the above referenced carded package disclosed by the above referenced published application may be satisfactory for its intended purpose, there remains a need for a package of novel construction that provides a desired amount of child-resistance, yet from which tablets or the like can be readily dispensed by an intended end-user, such as a senior citizen. Further, there is a need for a novel and cost efficient method of assembling such a package.